


I will always love you

by Solangelo_Forever



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Confessions of love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_Forever/pseuds/Solangelo_Forever
Summary: I look up at him as we lay in bed and convey my love to him in sweet kisses. I know in the end that this will not last and I tell him every night as we lay in bed that he will be my one and only love. Through sweet kisses every morning he tells me that he will love me always.





	

     My love for him was like a thousand burning fires and I told him every day. Told him that he would be my only love and he always said the same in return. He would always whisper in my ear how he wondered how we ever became lovers. I always got sucked into the memory of how we met every time he uttered those words.

     He would always bring me out of it with sweet kisses and loving words. I would look into his eyes and see the love I felt for him reflected in his eyes. He would kiss me once more before pulling me into his arms and would close his eyes and fall asleep after uttering I love you. I would always stay awake a bit longer and slowly drift off with one thought drifting through my head. I will never forget you, Achilles, even if I end up in the fields of asphodel.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any ideas for stories please comment them and I'll try and use them.


End file.
